


Petnames

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [63]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has a habit of calling Q by adorable petnames. Q doesn't mind. In fact, he on occasion will return the gesture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petnames

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I love your blog and your fills are amazing. One where bond calls Q lots of cute nicknames in public, please xx —anon

The first time M heard it, he wasn’t quite sure he had heard correctly.

“Well what do you know; you actually turned in your equipment intact.”

“Anything for you, darling.”

M had quickly turned to look at 007, who was standing over the Quartermaster’s desk with that sly smirk on his face. That much he expected. What he wasn’t expecting was for the Quartermaster to be smiling back at the agent.

The head of MI6 shook his head before returning to his office. He had probably just misheard the conversation.

* * *

 

“007, your target is in the next room.” Q said calmly into his microphone as he watched the mission unfolding on the screen in front of him.

“ _Copy that, love.”_ Came the 00 agents reply, as dry and serious as if he hadn’t just called his Quartermaster “love” in front of everyone in Q branch.

If the Quartermaster felt any discomfort at the pet name, he didn’t show it. And if the minions were at all surprised at 007’s affectionate terms for the Quartermaster, they didn’t make any show or mention of it. By now, they were very used to the terms of endearment.

Even after a hail of gunfire and the choked sounds of someone being strangled, the agent in the field was still able to give Q a quick, “ _Mission accomplished, sweetheart. I’ll be home soon.”_ before his communication cut out.

* * *

 

“It’s just a scratch, honey, there was no need for you to come down here to fuss over me.” James said softly as Q sat beside his cot in medical.

A few of the Medical branch employees raised an eyebrow at the affectionate term from such a surly agent.

But Q didn’t bat an eye, simply smoothing the agent’s hair back gently, “You were attacked with an axe, James, I hardly think that’s _just a scratch._ I’ve already heard you’ll be on medical leave for a few weeks.”

James groaned at the thought, “I’ll die of boredom, babe, you know that.”

“Well,” The Quartermaster smiled softly, “I’ll just have to think of ways to keep you entertained, now won’t I?”

The agent smirked at that.

* * *

 

“Hey sugar.” James smiled, pressing a kiss to Q’s cheek as the genius worked at his computer, “Busy at work, I see.”

“And you look like you’re avoiding an important meeting of some sort.” Q smirked, not looking up from his computer.

James rolled his eyes, “Hardly important, just a debriefing.”

“Ah, so you’ll have to explain your actions in Moscow to M.” Q chuckled, “No wonder you’re hiding in here then.”

The agent didn’t answer, he was too busy pressing slow kisses down Q’s neck. At Q’s low hum of appreciation, James finally began to speak, “Q, darling, my love…”

Q bit back a smile, if only barely, “What is it, James?”

“My angel, if you could tell people that you haven’t seen me all day, I’d be eternally grateful.” The agent murmured against Q’s skin, nibbling on Q’s earlobe.

“Oh?” Q smirked to himself, “And how would you make it up to me? I would be lying to my superiors, after all.”

James groaned, whispering several suggestions in Q’s ear.

The Quartermaster smiled softly to his lover, “Get under the desk, pet.”


End file.
